phantoms call
by thatrandomguy42
Summary: just a little something I wrote (look inside to find out what it is I can't write good summaries)
1. Chapter 1

The first challenge will revolve around a character with the abilities of a ghost as an esper power. Any Ability you could associate will the ghost is eligible but the ones that are required are intangibility, invisibility, cannot be killed by normal wounds, electrical and technological manipulation, and some form of possession. The people that could harm him are Mugino, Accelerator, and dark matter. All of which can only deal blunt damage unless very concentrated. Mikoto can make him be handicapped but not cause actual harm.

The pairings I would prefer for the oc and touma(should you choose to involve him) are them paired with Mugino, Misaki, Othinus, or perhaps another oc. The romance aspect isn't required just preferred. Also if you do add romance make realistic and not to slow or too quick. In either story you can choose to make him the missing level 5

Also if you take up either of these challenges plan to make it a long story at least somewhere between 30k and 50k though this is not a requirement. As for his name and personality his name is Max (I leave the last name open for those who might wish to make him related to someone in the existing toaru universe) and his personality is a somewhat shy and withdrawn person who was never all that popular and doesn't have many friends (I would prefer you to make a new high school for him to attend so as to keep away from the notice of the existing toaru characters prior to the story) his is also infamous in the fact he appears to be such loser that almost everyone recognizes fact which is why he has no friends and is constantly picked on and bullied by his 'higher' leveled classmates. This is something that can be intentional or unintentional by the oc. He is between 15 and 17 your choice. His family all died years prior in a fire cause by a magician so he is aware of magic.

The other challenge is similar but has a key difference in his esper ability that changes the story that I will not disclose but the change because I want it to be a major plot point so if interested in this one pm me and I'll tell you it so you can write the story. Plus the second challenge is something that has a more pre-set and interesting plotline. The character is the same for both stories, well in the second one it starts out that way at least. Overall the plotline and and story are up to you but if these inspire a story in any way please give me a shout out. The reason I am posting this is because I don't have the skills to write it myself so please someone accept the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very simple challenge about a very simple change that could change the whole story. That change is what if toumas imagine breaker was in both hands instead of just his right hand. Or possibly his whole body had imagine breaker. Very simple and straight to the point I would like for some accepting this challenge to make at the very least have both of his hands have imagine breaker because the can really change how touma can fight since he will have more stopping power. But I wouldn't mind someone creating a story were his whole body has it that could also be interesting .

Preferred pairings if you do one are Misaki, Mugino, and Othinus( this is for touma I really don't care who the others are put with). Also please don't start the story at a late part in the series then explain everything in short flash backs ( although this is a personal preference you can ignore it).that is my challenge its really simple but can change a lot in the storyline because touma isn't restricted to one action at a time or if you do the full body he just doesn't have to worry about it. Remember anyone can accept my challenges , unless you purposely intend to make a shitty version to mock me, other than that I have no restrictions on accepters. ( yes I know this has been done before but as far as I know none has made a story specifically about it. it was just a thing that was there it wasn't really a plot point)


End file.
